Animals
by BeShady
Summary: songfic to the song "Animals" by Nickelback. rated T for sexual content and i think theres like 1 swear. Niggy. or Idge. IggyxNudge


**okay, i've only written for teen titans cause i was obsessed with them for a while, but im over it now.. mostly. anyway this is in nudges point of view and the lyrics in italics are frome Animals by Nickelback.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________.**

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

we've been staying at Dr. M's for the past few days. shes great, but its just, like, max has always been the one to take care of me you know? its like surreal you know? actual i dont know what that word means so i most likely used it out of context. i barely know what context means. actually i probably couldnt tell you if you asked. so anyway dr m. she makes the best chocolate ship cookies _ever_. i love chocolate chip but peanut butter is my favorite kind of cookie. not the kind that has the chunks though. so anyway guess what? i have to share a room with max and angel. lucky dr m had _two_ spare rooms. the boys get the other room obviously. dr m took max, angel, fang, gazzy, and ella to a movie. me and iggy had gone to see it last week. actually i had seen it, iggy just heard it. so me and him had the house all to ourselves. iggy is soo hot. me and him have been dating the past few weeks but _shh,_ dont tell max. shed kill us both if she had known what iggy and i were _really_ doing during the movie.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

walking down the hall, daydreaming, i ran smack into iggy and fell backwards onto my butt. he looked down at me with an amused expression and offered his hand. i took it and halfway standing up i fell back on purpose. he, trying not to squish me, had fallen on his hands and knees. hands on either side of my head and knees on either side of my waist. i laughed and he half smiled half scowled at me.

"thats not funny." he said, trying to hide a smile.

"of course not." i replied, a broad grin on my face.

"so," he said "how long till the others come back?"

_not long enough_ i thought. "im thinking we've got about a half hour, forty five minutes before they realize the movie sucks and is inapropriate."

"then do we really have to waste time walking to your room?" he leaned down to kiss me.

_Screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

"yes." i said before his lips reached mine. because if that happened i wouldnt be thinking at all. he pulled back and frowned. "the floor is uncomfortable." i said. he rolled his eyes and stood up. this time when he offered his hand i actually stood up.

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

When he kissed me i put my arms around his neck and all other thoughts vanished. i couldnt help but only focus on how incredibly good it was. somewhere in the back of my mind i realized i couldnt walk to the bedroom like this so i was happy to wrap my arms around his waist and let him carry me there.

_I'm screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

he closed and locked the door behind us, going towards my bed, never breaking the kiss. i broke it when we finally got onto the bed. he knew he wasn't aloud to be on top of me. i wasn't ready to take the next step yet, though i always knew when he was. i looked sternly at him. he sighed and rolled us over putting me on top.

"Hey, i-"

"You said i wasnt aloud on top of you, you never said you couldnt be on top of me."

"but-"

he silenced me with a kiss, taking advantage of the fact that i could almost never deny him while he was kissing me. only for important stuff.

a few minutes later my phone vibrated in my back pocket. he took it out and gave it to me. i rolled off him and sat up with my back against the wall. he started to kiss my neck. i dont know how he expected me to answer the phone with him doing that.

i cleared my throat and answered the phone. "hello?"

"Nudge?"

"Max! Hey, whats up?"

"We're heading back."

"Already?"

"yeah, the movie was sold out."

"Oh, okay, well then- eep!" i squeaked as Iggy- you know what? its kinda personal so im not going to say what he did.

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

"Nudge what are you doing?"

"Oh, um, noth- eep!" Iggy was cracking up silently as i glared at him.

"Nudge!"

"Yah?" i pushed Iggy down on the bed.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"nothing."

"doesnt sound like nothing."

Iggy took the phone.

"Nudge'll call you back."

"Iggy? What-" he ended the call.

he went back to kissing my neck.

"Ig, theyre gonna be home soon."

"So?" he murmered

"do you _want_ to be killed?"

"relax." he put his hand on my cheek. i unconcsiously leaned into it.

"Iggy," i said in a warning voice.

"Yah?" he answered innocently

"Iggy!"

"fine." he got up and went downstairs.

she sighed exhaustedly and layed back on the bed.

"Nudge!"Max's voice rang out angrily. _well shit._

"Yah?" i called back.

"C'mere!"

_Screamin'  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

i walked slowly into the living room to face Max. On the couch, Fang was watching and Iggy was listening.

"Yes?" i asked slowly.

"What were you doing?"

"What was i doing when?"

"When i was on the phone with you."

"I was sitting on my bed talking to you."

she glared. "You're not telling me the whole truth."

"I swear to god that that was what i was doing."

"What was Iggy doing?" she shot at me.

"Uhhh, why dont you ask Iggy?"

she looked at him expectedly.

"just havin some fun." he said casually.

"doing what?"

he searched for a way to say something without lying. "I was making fun of Nudge."

"Why? What was she doing?"

he chose his words carefully. "she was.. being such a girl." he grinned at me. i crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. he grinned wider. "i cant really elaborate more."

Max '_hmph_'ed.

"So," i said. "If we're all done here I'm.. going to go for a fly."

"I'll come too." said Iggy. "Gotta get away from the Spanish Inquisition."

"When'll you be back?" asked Max.

me and him looked at each other. "dunno." we both said.

"ill call you." i said quickly. Max was glaring daggers at us.

Iggy and i left before she could maim us. I suggested we find a nice car to make out in. he grinned and laughed, flying right above me.

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________._

**so waddya think? good? sucky? barf worthy? oh well. im gonna go play with my imaginary monkey, Phil. until next time,**

**~eternalwoes11~**


End file.
